Negligent
by iclaimeditforhell
Summary: An investigation into a corrupt building contractor will offer Danny and Erin a dark insight into the world of construction. However, this is a criminal case like none they've faced before. Both Detective and ADA will be pushed to their limits when their kid brother is unexpectedly dragged into their case.


/ 

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. All rights belong to CBS. I am but a lowly fan, writing a few stories, inspired by the show and its characters.**

**Feedback is always appreciated. I'm not an expert in any sense of the word so if I've got certain things wrong i.e. police procedures, language, grammar and such. Please forgive me. Let me know where I've gone wrong and I'll do my best to change it.**

**Author's Note: Throughout this story and most likely any future stories, you will see - / - in between text. This is my way of showing a change in location or time.**

/

ADA Erin Reagan sits behind her desk. Glasses fixed on the bridge of her nose. A case file in front of her. The experienced attorney scans the file as meticulously as she does with every case file that lands on her desk.

A soft knock at the door lifts her head up. Seconds later her secretary walks in.

"Miss Reagan, there's a man by the name of Harry Brookfield here to see you" she tells her boss.

"Has this Mr Brookfield made an appointment to see me?" Erin questions, unaware until now of this potential meeting on her hands.

"Yes, he did" the young woman confirms "I left a note on your desk about it"

Erin sighs "Amy, putting a note on my desk is no good. You have to put it in the diary"

Amy glances down at her boss' desk. Eyes widen in realisation. Cheeks stain red. Erin's desk is covered in case files. There's no way she'd have noticed a little note in amongst all of that. Normally Erin's desk isn't so messy, but she has a big case coming up. There's lots of files to review.

"I'm so sorry Miss Reagan" Amy stammers out in embarrassment "What would you like me to tell Mr Brookfield? Should I tell him you're too busy?"

"No, it's okay" Erin takes her glasses off "Bring him in. Brookfield is it?"

Amy nods "I'm so sorry. I won't let anything like this happen again"

"I hope not" the ADA tells her, a kind, but stern tone to her voice.

The secretary opens the door again. She ushers a man into the room. Erin stands to greet him.

First impressions; This Mr Brookfield looks scruffy. Not in a bad sort of way. It's just not what Erin is used to when she meets a client. Clearly this man is in construction. The hard callous hand he shakes hers with is a giveaway. The dusty clothes too. Stains from cement and plaster line his pant legs.

The dirty clothes aren't a problem though. At least not for Erin. It's the man's face that worries her. Mr Brookfield is a tall bulk of a man. Close to rivalling her dad in height. Yet, his current stature suggests fear. The man is scared.

"Hello Miss Reagan" Brookfield greets, after taking his hand back from her.

"It's nice to meet you Mr Brookfield" Erin sits back down again "Please, take a seat"

The man glances down at the chair beside him. Uncertainty fills his eyes. Brookfield turns back.

"I've just come from work. I'm still in my work clothes. I wouldn't want to ruin your chair" he tells her, stealing a glance to make sure he's not left a trail of plaster behind him.

Erin leans back in her own chair "Take a seat Mr Brookfield. It's okay"

Cautiously he accepts. Even sitting down the man still looks like a bundle of nerves.

"Why are you here today? Why did you ask to meet with me?" Erin queries, crossing her legs over.

"I've come to report a crime" Mr Brookfield replies.

/

"So this guy has proof of all this does he?" Danny questions his little sister, currently sat by his desk.

"Not exactly" Erin replies, fearing his inevitable response.

"Not exactly?!" the detective throws his arms up in the air in frustration "If I came to you with a case, and you asked me if I had any evidence to back up said case, and I said not exactly then you'd tell me to get lost and come back when I've built up a proper case!"

"That's why I'm here Danny" Erin leans closer to him, pleading with her eyes "I need your help with this case"

"Why me?" her brother probes.

"Because you used to work in construction so you know how these guys operate" she points out with the sweetest tone she can muster "I bet you'd be able to tell if this contractor is following the correct safety procedures or not by just paying a visit to one of his sites"

The detective shakes his head "Oh you bet, huh? Now you're just trying to sweet talk me"

"Just take a look for me Danny" Erin stands up "There's already one man in the hospital as a result of this guy's poor safety standards. This man is a father of three boys. He needs compensation and justice for what happened to him"

Danny sighs in defeat as his sister walks away "Now you're just guilt tripping me"

"I know" she shouts back over her shoulder.

/

"Mr Lyons?" Danny calls out as he and his partner approach a group of men in hard hats.

"Yes" a man, with grey creeping into his brown hair, approaches them "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps" the detective pulls out his badge and flashes it in the contractor's face "I'm Detective Reagan and this is my partner Detective Baez"

Lyons sighs, anger evident before he even speaks "Reagan, huh?"

"Yep" Danny confirms, putting his badge away.

"Reagan" the wheels turn inside the man's mind "Any relation to ADA Reagan, who has also been poking her nose into my business?"

"Yeah, she's my sister" Danny points out, fierce protectiveness simmering inside.

"Look detectives, I don't understand why this witch hunt has started against me all of a sudden. I'm one of the most sought after men in the construction industry"

"Is that 'cause you can get a job done at speed?" Danny probes, his usual arrogant undertone that gets right under a perp's skin shining through.

"I get the job done quickly and efficiently yes" the contractor responds.

"Sometimes a little too quick though?" Baez queries, catching her partner's play.

Lyons raises an eyebrow at her "Excuse me?"

"What my partner means is sometimes, in order to speed up a job, certain safety precautions are removed" Danny stares the man out.

Gut feeling tells him there's something off about this contractor. First of all, he's way too defensive. It's rare an innocent person is this defensive. This man definitely has something to hide. Secondly, Danny just doesn't like him. Call it gut feeling. Call it an exceptional ability to read people's demeanour. It all results in Danny having a bad feeling about this Mr Lyons.

"No, absolutely not!" Lyons snaps "I don't like what you're trying to insinuate about me. Now I know my rights and unless you're here to arrest me, I suggest you leave my site"

Danny and Baez nod and walk off. The contractor glares at them as they go. They can't see, but they know. They're used to it by now. It comes with the job unfortunately.

"He used the I know my rights line" Baez mutters under her breath.

From their experience, that line usually always equals some kind of guilt. Maybe they're not guilty of the crime they're accused of, but they're certainly guilty of something. Another crime. Knowledge of a crime. Whatever it is, that line screams guilty.

/

Sunday. Church day for most. For the Reagans it certainly is. After church they gather for dinner. Jamie and Eddie had been the first to arrive back at the family home since they're the ones cooking dinner. The rest of the family followed not long after. The newlyweds decided to make duck. Well, Eddie did most of the actual cooking. Jamie did what his wife asked and when she wasn't looking, he took bits of food. Eventually she caught him. It made for a hilarious scene for Henry. Eddie sure knows how to turn a tea towel into a weapon!

However, the topic of conversation at the dinner table isn't about the hilarious scene Henry witnessed. Nor is it about how succulent the duck is. For most of the dinner, it's been about Danny and Erin's case. The two previously named being the main conversationalists.

"Well done on the duck, babe" Jamie whispers to his wife "It's really good. They're all enjoying it"

"You think so? They haven't mentioned anything about it" Eddie replies in a hushed tone.

"Trust me, they do. If they didn't like it then they wouldn't be pausing their conversation to eat more of it" Jamie points out before returning to his own plate.

The newest member of the Reagans looks around the table. Damn it he's right! She married a smart man. Eddie watches as her sister in-law pauses her passionate rant to take another mouthful of duck. Most of the plates around the table are almost empty.

"There are complaints against this guy going back years, but every single one has been dropped or squashed by his lawyer" Danny explains before taking a sip of water.

"And he's so arrogant about it. He's gotten away with it for so long he thinks law enforcement can't touch him" Erin adds, recalling the last time she spoke to the arrogant man.

"I doubt that'll be true for much longer" the youngest of Frank's children vocalises, for probably the first time since they sat down for dinner.

"How so?" Erin questions, turning along with the rest of the family, to her kid brother.

Jamie's cheeks redden slightly "Well I mean, you two are working the case now. I doubt you're gonna let him get away with it again"

Danny and Erin glance at one another. Smirks forming. The rest of the family wear similar smiles. Eddie puts her hand on her husband's leg. A fond look in her eyes. It's not very clear, but as the one sat closest to him, she can see the red tint to his cheeks.

"Aww shucks kid you're making us blush" Danny jokes with a smile.

Erin stands up and walks over to her bashful brother. She leans down, planting a kiss on his head.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence baby brother" Erin teases him.

/

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Charlie" Lyons sneers at one of his employees.

"I'm sorry boss, but we had to put it on hold when those detectives wanted to interview us all" the smaller man, Charlie, tells him.

Lyons lets out a frustrated sigh. These detectives and that ADA are causing him so much strife! The contractor glances around his site. The place lit up by floodlights. It's Monday evening. A cold one at that. He shouldn't be here this late, but all these people poking around in his business has him very paranoid.

"Blow it up" Lyons orders.

"I can't" Charlie stammers out.

"Why not?" Mr Lyons growls down at the smaller man "I thought you said it was all set up and ready to go? I need that segment blowing up tonight"

"It's almost set up Mr Lyons, but we have to wait until morning to set it off" Charlie argues weakly.

"Set it off tonight or you can kiss you job goodbye!" his boss threatens angrily "In fact, you can kiss every job goodbye! I'll see to it you never work in construction again!"

Charlie bows his head with a small sigh "Alright, I'll do it"

"Good" Lyons hisses at him before storming off.

Charlie starts walking in the opposite direction. Conflict in his eyes. This goes against every moral fibre he has. Heck, this goes against regulations! Either way he could lose his job for this. Turning around, the construction man searches for his boss. It's all clear. Charlie takes his phone out and dials.

/

Two uniformed officers approach the construction site. It appears empty. It's odd considering why they're there. A couple of minutes ago, they received a radio call from central. Apparently, there was an anonymous tip left by someone about trespassers on the construction site. This appears to ring true to the cops as the gate before them is wide open.

"Why would someone wanna trespass on a construction site?" one cop questions the other.

"Any number of reasons" the second replies, heading through the gate "It could just be some kids messing around or some drunk idiots or something else entirely"

"Sarg, that's not very reassuring" the first cop follows his superior officer.

The sergeant takes a sideways look at him. The cop, only a rookie, catches his stern gaze.

"Well, what I mean is" the rookie splutters out nervously "I'm sorry Sergeant Reagan sir"

Jamie chuckles to himself "Sarg will do just fine, Rivera"

"Sorry Sarg, it's just I've never worked midnights before" Rivera tells him as they continue to walk across the construction site.

"You'll get used to it. Besides midnights are not much different from day tours" his sergeant explains to him, eyes scanning the area for any sign of trouble.

"Except it's dark?" Rivera jokes.

Jamie stops in his tracks. Officer Rivera grinds to a halt a pace or two ahead of him.

Rivera glances around "What's wrong?"

"It doesn't feel right. If there were trespassers here the likelihood is, we would have heard them by now" Jamie points out, suspicion growing in his gut.

"Maybe they left already?" the naïve rookie suggests.

"Maybe" Jamie reiterates in a less hopeful tone than the cop with him.

"Hey!" the cops turn to the source of the distant yelling.

A man wearing a hard hat runs towards them. It's difficult to hear him let alone see him as he's so far away. Jamie can sense the urgency though. The man continues to shout. Not once does he stop running towards them.

"Sarg, should-" Rivera is cut off - suddenly and loudly.

/

A powerful blast disturbs the tranquillity of the night. A plume of dust erupts from the construction site. Charlie drops to his knees. Guilt pulling him down. If only he'd have reached them in time! This is all his fault. Those cops wouldn't have been here if he didn't make that call. A good intention helping pave his road to Hell.

"Charlie! Charlie!" the guilt-ridden man looks up to see his boss looming over him "What the hell is going on?"

"We just blew up two cops" Charlie tells him, voice trembling.

Lyons glances over to where Charlie is looking. As the dust settles, Lyons spots two figures in dark clothing lying motionless on the ground.

"Shit!" Lyons curses as he races over to the bodies.

/

Lyons and Charlie stand above the bodies. The one wearing the gold shield looks considerably worse than the other. Charlie winces at the sight. The sergeant lies unconscious on his right side. Left side on show. The left side being where the blast did the most damage. Glistening red patches of burnt skin coat his left side. Torn uniform clings to skin.

Charlie jumps as the body moves. The sergeant is now lying on his back. Blood can be seen pouring out of his left temple. Eyes remain closed. Charlie glances at his boss as he retracts his foot. Lyons turned him over. Lyons turned him over with his foot! As if blowing up two cops wasn't bad enough! Now the man is treating the cop as if he were a bit of trash on the ground.

Lyons, oblivious or simply uncaring of his employee's look of disgust, squats down beside the unconscious sergeant.

"Reagan" Lyons smirks, reading Jamie's nametag out loud.

"Hold on. Reagan as in that detective and ADA who have been asking questions?" Charlie queries, remembering hearing his employer saying that name with such a ferocious disdain.

"It appears luck is on my side" Lyons states, maintaining a wicked grin "I can't believe their kid brother has just walked on to my site"

"How do you know he's their kid brother?" Charlie probes, not daring to move from his spot.

"I did my research" his boss explains to him "How do you think I've lasted this long? Best way to stop an opposition is to know your opposition's weaknesses"

Charlie glances nervously between his boss and the downed sergeant "What are you going to do?"

"Never you mind" Lyons warns as he takes Jamie's gun from its holster "Just help me get rid of anything they can track him with then let's get him into my van"

"You're going to kidnap him?!" Charlie exclaims, taking a step away.

"Help me or I'll make sure you get the blame for all of this!" Lyons roars at him.

/

"Danny! Danny!" Erin races through the squad room and over to her big brother.

Danny stands, concern in his eyes when he sees the frantic panic in hers "Hey, Erin, calm down. What's wrong?"

"You haven't heard?" she questions, shocked an ADA has found out before a member of the NYPD.

"Heard what?" Danny probes, fear building inside.

Erin's demeanour changes. She relaxes slightly, but only enough to keep it together. This isn't the place to be disclosing such sensitive information, especially if Danny doesn't know yet.

"Danny maybe we should go somewhere more private" Erin strongly suggests, glancing at her brother's partner for support.

"C'mon Danny" Baez stands up "Let's use the file room"

"No. Tell me what's happened Erin" Danny insists, maintaining his hold of her.

Erin let's out a shaky breath "It's Jamie"

/

Pain. Prickling hot pain. It's the first thought Jamie has when he awakens. The left side of his body hurts. Jamie's eyes flutter open. Bright lights blind him. The sergeant blinks away the spots in his vision. As he becomes more coherent, he immediately becomes aware of a few things. First off, it hurts to move. Movement sets off pain in his left side. As a result of that he also discovered he can't speak freely. Jamie winced when he moved, but found his voice muffled. Something tight and sticky is stuck across his mouth. It must be duct tape. From what he can feel, there's also duct tape binding his wrists together behind his back.

Jamie huffs, tilting his head back. It hits something. The cold metal of a pipe or pole makes itself known to him. Jamie glances down. Dirt. Lots of dirt. It looks as though he's still on the construction site. Memories returns to him. The construction site. The blast. Oh God, the rookie!

The sergeant looks around for his charge. Rivera is nowhere in sight. Jamie is unsure as to whether that is a good or a bad thing considering his current predicament.

"I'm glad that blast didn't kill you" an unfamiliar voice speaks up.

Jamie looks up to where the voice came from. The lights still shine brightly. A figure can just about be seen walking towards him. The man crouches down in front of him. For the first time, Jamie can get a good look at his face. It's not familiar to him. Not in the slightest. However, from the smirk this guy is giving him, Jamie has an awful feeling this guy knows exactly who he is.

"I've done some research" the contractor confesses as he pulls a folded piece of paper out of his back pocket "You're the kid brother of two very annoying thorns in my side. Some would call it coincidence, that you were the one to walk on to one of my construction sites, but I'd call it fate"

Jamie's eyes widen with realisation. This man has construction sites and he knows his older siblings. Only one conclusion comes to Jamie's mind. This is the contractor. The same guy Danny and Erin were talking so passionately about at Sunday dinner. The youngest of Frank's children knows how much danger he's in now. Lyons has no regard for the law. That means no regard for those who uphold it either.

/

"What the hell is he doing here?" Danny asks, as he, Erin, and Baez cross the street towards Antony.

"I asked him to come Danny" Erin tells him as she overtakes and approaches her friend.

"Thank you for coming Antony" Erin tells him then turns to her brother "Antony is gonna back us up in there"

Antony turns to Danny "Me and you have never seen eye to eye, but I think this time we do. I'm a big brother too"

Danny nods, appreciative of his words "Thanks"

Erin pulls a gun out "Are we ready?"

"Woah. Hey, hold on. What do you think you're doing?" Danny questions her, more than ready to take the gun out of her hands.

Erin glares at him "That's my baby brother in there too Danny so if you think I'm staying back on this one then you're sorely mistaken. Now let's not waste any more time and go find Jamie"

Danny sighs in defeat "Alright, but you follow my lead"

/

Cautiously, Danny moves through the site. It's a tactical nightmare. There's machinery everywhere. Lot's of places Lyons could be hiding. Places he could be hiding Jamie…

The detective brushes the bad thoughts aside. It won't help his kid brother. Danny refocuses his mind. Soon enough he finds a large crater. Slowly Danny approaches then peers down.

"Jamie" Danny breathes a small sigh of relief.

Down in the centre of the pit is his kid brother. From this distance all Danny can see is Jamie sat on the ground with duct tape across his face. Presumably his wrists too.

/

Danny runs across the pit "Jamie! Jamie!"

As he gets closer, he can hear the sergeant's muffled cry "Mmpfph!"

Danny skids to his knees beside his kid brother. Jamie looks worse for wear. Blood covers the left side of his face from his temple and down his neck. The left side of him covered in dirt, torn clothing and raw patches of red burnt skin.

"I got you kid" Danny tells him reassuringly as he gently rips the tape off Jamie's mouth.

"Danny get outta here!" Jamie yells in a panic.

"Why? What's wrong?" Danny questions, not making a move, despite his brother's pleas.

"Two Reagans for the price of one!" a voice shouts.

Danny looks up. The contractor stands at the top of the ditch. Beside him, what Danny recognises from his days in construction, is a cement pourer.

"You son of a bitch!" Danny growls, firing his weapon at Lyons, but he's too well protected by the cement pourer.

"Famous last words, Detective" Lyons taunts, making a move for the lever, to dispense the cement on top of the Reagan brothers.

Bang!

Instinctively, the detective uses his own body to shield his little brother. Danny, whilst still covering Jamie, points his gun up to where Lyons stood. A smile spreads across his face. Relief washes over him. Danny leans back off his brother.

"Nice timing sis!" Danny shouts up to her.

The ADA keeps her gun pointed at the contractor. Training just barely out winning emotions. Logic tells her to keep her gun pointed at the perp, but her heart just wants her to run to her brothers.

"Are you okay?!" she yells, settling for some vocal confirmation, for now.

"Thanks to you!" she hears her eldest brother call back.

"How's Jamie?" Erin asks, trying not to let her voice break.

"Just peachy sis" Jamie's quieter and more pained voice reaches her ears.

Erin's eyes threaten to flood with tears. A small gasp of relief escapes from her. Jamie is alive. To a certain degree, he's okay, because he's conscious enough to speak to her.

"Erin" she turns to the owner of the voice.

Antony stands beside her, observing the scene above and below "Go. I got him".

Erin smiles gratefully as she hands her gun over to him. Not needing to be told twice, she heads down the slope. The need to be with her brothers growing again.

"Jamie" Erin calls out when she's a few steps away from her brothers.

By now, Danny has cut the tape binding Jamie's wrists. Big brother helps little brother to his feet. Erin attempts to aid her brothers.

"Erin don't!" Jamie warns in alarm "Don't touch my left side!"

Erin reluctantly stands back. A hurt look in her eyes. Danny helps Jamie the rest of the way up. The youngest Reagan's body comes into full view. Hurt is replaced with worry. Erin can see why her brother doesn't want _anyone_ touching his left side. Each tiny movement is clearly agony for him. Erin watches Danny wince every time Jamie lets out a pained groan. Both feel sympathy pains for their youngest. Jamie pants heavily. Body leaning heavily on Danny for support.

"Oh God Jamie" she cups his face with her hand "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault"

"All _our_ fault" Danny corrects, feeling the same guilt as his sister.

"How about we not play the blame game, okay?" Jamie proposes tiredly, as his sister retracts her hand from his face.

"Okay kid" Danny replies with a weak smile "How about we play the _get everyone outta this dirty pit game_ instead?"

"Sounds good" Jamie groans upon his first step "Afterwards can we play _take Jamie to the hospital_?"

Erin laughs, although it could easily be mistaken for a sob "Not a problem, baby brother"


End file.
